


A Shadow

by Dolorous_nq



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolorous_nq/pseuds/Dolorous_nq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Beth arrived at Alexandria, a shadow has been following her every step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow

When Beth first arrived at Alexandria, everything was overwhelming. But now that she had time to process, she can see the beauty of it all. People rushing to do their jobs and chores reminded her of the prison when all they had jobs to do. She wanted that, she thought, more than anything.

So to figure out what she wanted to do, every couple of day she did something different. One day she would help Carol with the food and catering, the next she would guard the wall with Tara and Rosita. One day she went to the school to see if there's anything she can do there. Wherever Beth went, however, he would always be behind her following her every step, Daryl.

Most times he wouldn't even talk and he'll just walk behind her in silence. It first started when he asked to walk with her to the interview with Deanna, and when she was done he was waiting outside for her. He didn't stop, not even to go hunting or recruiting with Aeron. And when she asked him why, in the few times they talked, he would brush her questions off with one of his "mhmm."

Beth didn't know how to feel about it, and whether she really wanted him to stop or not. Sometimes, she liked that he was worried about her, but now she feels as if he can't stop. And at other times she even liked that he always around her after they were separated for so long. But she knew she had to find out why.

And one afternoon when she left the school to find him waiting outside. While they were walking home, "you know," she said without turning to look at him, "you don't have to worry about me."

"mhmm?"

He was now almost walking beside her now so she looked at him, "I'm okay," she said. He looked at the ground and shuffled his feet and then said, "I know."

Now she stopped to really look at him, wanting to understand how he felt. "Then why do you keep tailing me everywhere I go?"

She thought she saw a hint of a smile when he looked up at her and mumbled, "I don't know" 

Now she almost laughed, thinking as if they had that conversation before, "don't just 'I don't know,' why do you keep following me?" she asked more insistently now, still grinning without helping it.

He kept looking down and shuffling his feet, and when she thought he won't answer, just like last time, he said, "I just... just don't wanna lose you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you liked it please share <3 <3


End file.
